Heero makes a new friend!
by PyThae
Summary: Duo has been hiding away in his room for some time now. Heero just happens to be the one who get’s involved in it all. Why is Duo locking himself in his room? What is with the strange crashes? And does Duo use foot cream as lubricant! Read and find out!
1. 1:Bad Feelings and Broken Feathers

**_DISCLAIMER: _**

_However much I want to, I do not own the G-boys. Bandai does. And they aren't letting be buy them. However, Jeffery is ALL mine :  
_

**Chapter 1: Bad Feelings and Broken Feathers**

_Duo's been acting odd recently. Well, odder than usual, which, until now, I thought was near impossible. He's been stealing food scraps when he thinks we're not looking, and is spending way too much time in his room, which he won't let the rest of us anywhere near. I don't think we'd want to go in, but that's beside the point. Duo acting like this- I just know something will go wrong, it al-_

"**HEEEEEEERO!**" Came the annoyingly impatient screech of one youngster from upstairs suddenly, causing Heero to cringe. The steady tap of keys on the laptop stopped, and Heero sighed. He shut the lid down on the laptop, and made his way to Duo's room, to find the hyperactive youth with his head stuck out the narrow crack in his door.

"**What is it, Duo?**" He asked, but he had a feeling somehow, this was the 'something' that was going to go wrong.

"**Can you fetch me a towel from the bathroom please?**" Duo asked, grinning wildly at Heero. Heero opened his mouth to ask 'Why not go yourself', but a muffled crash cut him off, as Duo's grin faded, and his head popped back into the door. Heero sighed again, confused. Duo's head re-emerged after a second.

"**Er, make that two towels. And the broom.**" He grinned again and gave a half-hearted laugh that Heero didn't join in with.

"**Why can't you just go yourself?**" Heero asked, folding his arms and raising his brow inquisitively. Duo just pouted.

"**Pleeeease Heero…**" He begged softly, like a lover asking their other half to come back to bed. Heero stood there for a moment, then turned and walked towards the bathroom.

"**Thanks!**" Duo shouted, before his head popped back into his room and the door shut quickly.

"**Note to self: Don't do anything for Duo again.**" Heero muttered as he entered the bathroom, and went to get some of the towels from under the sink. Just as he was about to reach in and grab them, he thought, and popped his head back up so he could see into the sink. And, low and behold, he wasn't imagining it. There was a big tube of Scholl foot cream, lying in the sink, with the word 'DUO' in big, black permanent marker. His brow rose as he picked it up, frowning.

"**What on earth are you up to, Duo?**" He asked himself, before reaching to grab the towels, and the dustpan and brush. He carried the foot cream with him, too, as he left the bathroom, back to Duo's room. Duo's head was already watching for Heero out of the door. The youth looked crazy, like a floating head, his braid hanging down, nearly touching the floor. When Duo saw Heero, he smiled and said another thanks, then spotted the foot cream and went pale. Heero stopped outside Duo's door; both of them silent for a moment as Heero put the towels and dustpan on the floor, and waved the foot cream in Duo's face.

"**it's not mine!**" Duo said, before Heero turned it around, so Duo could see his name printed on it. "**Errm…I…Use it for… Lube?**" He said, and grinned innocently. Unfortunately for him, Heero wasn't returning the grin.

"**Duo, you don't use foot cream for Lube.**" Heero commented bluntly, and Duo looked hurt. Heero hated seeing the boy like that, but didn't apologize. And, just as Heero thought, Duo was easy to break with the right words, and he caved.

"**Fine fine, I don't. But if I tell you, you have to SWEAR not to tell the others. I'm sorta glad you found out, I need some help with him anyway.**" Duo spurted in a single breath. Heero's brow raised again. He should have not asked, he could have just left it-

"**Help with who?**" Heero asked.

_Well, I guess if I'm going into this, I might as well dive in head first._ He thought. Duo grinned sheepishly in return.

"**Well, you could call him an 'it', but that's just mean.**" He said, and suddenly, Duo's door flew open enough for the enthusiastic boy to fly out, grab Heero's arm and pull him into the bedroom. Heero stuttered in disagreement, but by the time he spoke, he was in Duo's room, and the door was shut.

"**Duo, I thought we said-**" he began, but Duo cut him off.

"**No! I know, I know. It's not that. It's him.**" Duo said, and signalled to his bed. Duo's room had never been tidy, and the rest of the guys never expected him to tidy it. It was more or less the total opposite of Heero's own. The window was open, as were the old, dark curtains that were falling off the rails. The sunlight lit Duo's room perfectly. The dark carpet was covered in clothes, books, screwdrivers and some other stuff Heero dared not even guess about. His bed was shoved in the far left corner, the bed sheets in a bundle on top. His closet was on the right, and there was hole in it. Heero guessed it was from when the boy lost his temper a few weeks ago. His computer was on the far right, and it was flashing with new emails and such. But what Heero's eyes flicked onto was the pile of white feathers sat behind Duo's bed sheets. He stepped a bit closer to try and get a better look, then the feathers moved, making him jump.

"**Heero- meet Jeffery. The chicken. I named him.**" Duo said, grinning like a 6 year old, as he moved around and sat on the bed, and picked up the bundle of feathers. And, low and behold, it was a chicken. Not a very big one, mind you, he didn't look old, or very healthy, for that matter. Heero shook himself out of the thoughts and spoke again.

"**Duo. Why do you have a chicken in your bedroom!?**" was all he could ask. Duo frowned and carefully moved the sleepy looking chicken from his arms and put it back on the bed, before standing up and 'Shh'ing the very confused Pilot.

"**Keep your voice down, the others might hear.**" Duo said, and Heero just frowned at him.

"**Just shows how much attention you paid at dinner. They've gone out. Won't be back for about 3 hours. Now answer my question.**" Heero retorted. He was confused, and he didn't like being confused. He was also a little hurt that Duo hadn't told him, but he understood why. Both Heero and Trowa had made a 'no Pets' rule a few months ago. Even Quatre had agreed.

"**Well, I was out the other week, and there was just this chicken beside the road. So I go have a look, and his foot looks really bad. I was gonna take him to a vets, but Trowa showed up. I never had time. So I brought him back here, hoping that I could take him, but he screeches like a pig if he leaves my room.**" Duo said, somehow without breaking to breathe. Heero looked at the chicken, who was curling up where Duo had sat.

"**And why did you need my help?**" Heero asked, eventually. Duo bit his lip.

"**Errm. Wufei e-mailed me earlier. He needs my help with something. So I need to go see him and, er- I need someone to look after Jeffery.**"


	2. 2:Chickensitting and deep apologies

**Duo and Jeffery**

_The fanfic, as written by PyThae._

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_However much I want to, I do not own the G-boys. Bandai does. And they aren't letting be buy them. However, Jeffery is ALL mine! :_

_**SUMMARY:**_

_Duo has been hiding away in his room for some time now. Heero just happens to be the one who get's involved in it all. Why is Duo locking himself in his room? What is with the strange crashes? And WHY does Duo use foot cream as lubricant?! Read and find out!_

_**WARNINGS:**_

_Some very mild Yaoi implications between Duo/Heero. And I made up Duo's bedroom. I never actually watched a lot of GW, so if it's not accurate enough for you, go away._

**Chapter 2: Chicken-sitting and the Deep Apologies**

"**Wait, Duo. WHAT?! You really expect me to just, drop everything I'm doing, to look after some dumb chicken?! It's stupid, the whole thing! How could you be so thick as to-**" Heero paused, mid-sentence. He realized, too late, he didn't even pause to think how Duo would react. He didn't expect Duo to step so close to him so that he could feel Duo's hot breath on his face, his eyes narrowed and full of pent-up rage. Heero rarely saw Duo serious about anything, let alone pissed off too. But he knew Duo too well. His anger covered his hurt, he didn't want to look vulnerable. There was a strange silence for a moment, Heero fighting the urge to look away from Duo.

"**You're the one person I trust to tell this. And you stand here calling me stupid?!**" He said slowly, but there was a lot of anger hidden behind his tone, his flat, quiet tone. Heero blinked, leaving his eyes closed for a minute, turning his face away from Duo's.

"**I- I'm sorry, Duo. I-I just said it. You know I don't mean it…**" Heero said quietly, his eyes still closed, his tone lowered, to barely a whisper, showing a softness rarely seen in Heero. Duo pouted a little, and Heero re-opened his eyes, and turned to look right back into Duo's. His expression had totally changed by now. It was now showing none of the anger he used to hide the hurt, but the raw feeling that a simple comment had caused him. Duo was sensitive like that. Heero had known Duo long enough to know how to affect him. He seldom called Duo stupid in anyway. Because Duo was far from it. Heero saw Duo as more than pilot, he saw him as a brother, even closer than that. He hated hurting Duo. And Duo was the same with him. They didn't have to say it, they just- knew. It was something like family they felt, but not with the other pilots.

Duo broke the silence.

"**Please do it for me, Heero, brother.**" Duo grinned again, losing the look of pain and adopting his childish grin that had slowly grown on Heero. Heero found it contagious, and grinned back, shoving his hand playfully against Duo's head.

"**Alright. But if the others find out, I'm totally blaming you.**" He said, and both the boys laughed together, and in that moment, they both just forgot about their troubles, and simply laughed.

"**Anyway,**" Heero started, as he stopped laughing. "**When are you leaving?**" He asked, as Duo moved over to check on Jeffery.

"**Errm- tonight.**" He said, and Heero's eye's widened.

"**Tonight?! That's a bit short notice, isn't it?**" Heero stressed, looking at the ball of feathers that seemed to be happily sleeping beside Duo.

"**I know, but Wufei insisted. He said it was that urgent, or he wouldn't have asked.**" He said, stroking the chicken as it slept. It was strange how tame it was.

"**What- exactly do I do with him?**" Heero asked. /_Oh jeez, I'm calling it a him. It's a chicken, for crying out loud!/ _He heard a voice inside his head scream.

"**Please do this for me, Heero. It's just a couple of weeks. He's easy enough to look after. Just take a couple of scraps from dinner to feed him, and make sure he doesn't trash anything.**" Duo said, grinning. Heero merely nodded and Duo jumped up and flung his arms tightly around the pilot, so tight Heero felt the circulation begin to cut off in his arms well before Duo let go.

"**Thank you so much, Heero!**" Duo grinned, in the way he did. Heero simply sighed, and went to leave Duo's room.

"**Just make sure you remember this next time I ask you for something.**" He said, as he walked and opened the door. Just as he stepped out, Duo stopped him, his hand falling on Heero's shoulder.

"**Hey, don't worry. I'll pick you up some biscuits before I go, aye?**" Duo grinned, and his hand came off Heero's shoulder. That was pretty much sealing the deal. That'd make them even. Heero grinned, and closed Duo's door behind him, walking back downstairs, his head buzzing a little. The steady tap on the laptop soon was heard again.

_What the hell did I just get myself into? I go upstairs, expecting to have another fall out with Duo, and I just got roped into looking after a chicken for 2 weeks. But Duo did say he'd get me some biscuits before he left. He'll probably get the cream-filled ones again, he knows I love them. Even so, why do I have the feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong with this? That's the only problem with diving into something head first. If you don't know what's coming, you might get blurred vision and hit your head clean on the bottom of the pool._Heero


	3. 3:Second Thoughts and the Near Escape

**Duo and Jeffery**

_The fanfic, as written by PyThae._

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_However much I want to, I do not own the G-boys. Bandai does. And they aren't letting be buy them. However, Jeffery is ALL mine:_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_Hello again all! Sorry, I took an un-planned hiatus for… a few months . But I'm back! Yay! And don't worry, you'll hear more from Duo soon!_

_**WARNINGS:**_

_Not a lot for this one, actually. Other than some darn-awful language. Heero's got a dirty mouth ._

**Chapter 3: Second Thoughts and the Near-Escape  
**

_Duo, you have no idea how much I hate you right now. Sure, when he brought it up, I thought, It's just a chicken, how much damage can it do? The answer didn't long follow your departure. Seven lamps, six plates, two glasses, one pillow, three picture frames and my laptop. Good job I managed to fix the latter or I'd have skinned both Duo and Jeffery alive. Hell, I'll never tell Duo this, but even with all this mess, the past couple of days have been sort of fun. I'm sure I'll change tune by the end of the two weeks. Maybe even before then. Damn this chicken. But the house is so quiet without Duo here. It's sort of a good thing, or the others'd kill me, Jeffery and Duo. I'm already so bored I'm talking to him. I-_

He was cut off by the now familiar squawk, followed by a crash. Heero sighed, and added to his laptop:

_Make that seven plates._

He then closed the top down on the laptop and went though into the kitchen. Jeffery was hobbling around the table, and Heero's dinner plate was on the floor in pieces. He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"**How am I going to explain the fact that when they all went away, we had ten plates, and we now have three. And that's only until you trash those three, too.**"

He said. He'd started talking out loud to Jeffery. Probably because of the lack of human contact now-a-days. He didn't really care why, though. But once he had said it, Jeffery stopped running around and turned to face him, hanging his head. Heero didn't really note this as odd, he just wasn't thinking straight.

"**Yeah, you better be sorry. Now c'mon you, back upstairs so I can clean this up.**"

He said, and moved over to the table quickly. Jeffery tried to jump away, but Heero had quick reflexes and caught him, and held his wings into his body, and carried the chicken under his arm.

"**Something better happen around here or my brain is going to melt, I tell you.**"

He uttered as he walked upstairs, and to Duos room. He'd let Jeffery stay in there most of the time, mainly because it'd be easier to explain why duo's room was trashed- it always was anyway. His own room was immaculately organized, he wasn't putting that all at risk for a favour. Even if it was Duo. He'd always treated Duo like his younger brother, and for some reason, he liked the idea of it. Duo was always the immature one, the one who was daring enough to act before he thought, Heero mused as he set Jeffery down in Duo's room, and wandered, mid-thought, to sit on Duo's torn-up bed. He wondered why he treated Duo like he did, not that either of them minded. Maybe because of sympathy for the boy, what with his life before hand. Or maybe it was just the way he admired the pilot.

But during his musing, he failed to notice that he'd left the bedroom door open, and only realized too late, as Jeffery hobbled out the door, giving a triumphant squawk. Heero jumped to his feet, running after the chicken as it slipped though a door down the hall.

"**It runs bloody fast for an injured chicken**"

He said as he pulled the door open to the bathroom and quickly darted his eye around to find the chicken. He finally fixed his eyes on it- sat in the toilet, oddly enough, looking content. Heero's brows rose at the sight. It's not everyday you see a chicken floating in your toilet. He couldn't help but laugh, shortly afterwards.

"**Just be thankful I flush, mister.**"

He joked, laughing again as the chicken flapped it's wings a little. Heero went under the sink and grabbed a towel, and went over, and picked up Jeffery in it and wrapped him up to stop him dripping toilet-water everywhere. He was still smiling a little, Jeffery squirming a little in the towel, as he carried him back to Duos room.

"**Next time you're gonna do that, let me know so I don't panic and think you're gonna run off, or I will carve you up. I'm serious.**"


End file.
